Young Monsters Inc
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: The Monster Inc gang has been turned into children! What's going to happen? Will they turn back to adults? Will they stay as children? What's going to happen? I do not own Monsters Inc. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi people! This is one of my old stories that I done a few years ago. I was thinking what it would be like if the Monster Inc gang were children and I thought of this! I don't own Monsters Inc. I wish I did but I don't. Please Review though once you're finish!**

* * *

><p>Young Monster Inc.<p>

Chapter 1: Was Adults, Now Children

Randall and Fungus was walking to work.

They were both carring boxes.

"Tell me agian why are we bringing unwanted or scrap metal to Waternoose?"

Randall asked Fungus.

Fungus readjust the box in his hands.

"I don't know, but this is suppose to be good for the enviroment or something." he replied.

Then he looked at Randall.

"How'd you find all this scape metal agian?"

Randall shrugged.

"I have some uh.. old metal toys that I don't need anymore."

Fungus studied his scare partner.

Randall didn't stop walking.

"What kind of metal toys? Like oh... your old inventions?" Fungus smirked.

Randall stopped.

"H-how'd you know?"

Fungus shrugged.

"Oh it's simple. You don't own any toys, except your teddy bear, but other than that it's just all of your inventions."

Randall sighed and started walking agian.

"Okay, you caught me. At least I have something to give for the scrap metal thing." he muttered.

They walked into the factory.

Randall nearly tripped, but caught himself in time.

Fungus walked over to Celia with Randall tailing him.

"Hey Celia. Waternoose asked us to bring in some scrap metal, do know what it's for?" Fungus asked.

Celia shrugged.

"I don't know, he didn't exactly say. I think it's for helping the children hospital. They've been running low on metal to make machines."

Randall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, so sad. Where are we suppose to put these at? I can't carry this all day." Randall stated.

Celia shrugged agian.

"I can't help you with that." she replied.

Randall let out an agravated sigh.

"Great. Just great. Does he expect us to have this with us all day?"

"Actually I expect you have this on the floor." A voice replied.

Randall turned around to see Waternoose standing behind him.

Randall nearly dropped the box, but managed to catch it in time.

"Oh, okay." Randall replied.

He went to his floor and sat the box at his station.

After going through his regular training session with Fungus they were prepared for work.

After going through a couple of doors, everyone was getting into the rhythem of the floor.

Doors opening, closing, children screaming, numbers going up, the usual thing.

Randall was somewhat in the flow of things, til he tripped over the box.

"Ow," Randall whimpered as he fell on his stomach.

When Mike saw this he burst out laughing.

Randall lifted himself up and ignored Mike.

He bolted through the door.

When he came out, the bell rang for lunch.

Randall was the last one off the floor.

He always has at least has the same for lunch everyday.

Milk, a sandwhich, an orange and a book to read.

Randall was peeling his orange while looking at his book.

Mike sat across from Randall, giving him a dirty look.

Randall barely noticed.

When he was done peeling he started to eat it, slowly.

"Hello? Randall? Earth to Lizard-Boy, Earth to Lizard-Boy, do you copy?" Mike asked, hitting Randall on the head.

It caused him to drop his book and the orange squirted juice all over the book.

"Aww man. Nice going Wazowski. It took me forever to find this book." Randall whined, he picked up the book delicatly. "And I got this for my birthday too."

Mike rolled his eye, and imitated a fake tear.

"Aww, so sad. Get over it. It's a book." Mike replied.

Randall seemed to explode.

"It's not just any book Wazowski! It's the orginal Peter Pan. Do you know how rare this book is? Extremly rare! I spent my whole childhood looking for it."

Mike rolled his eye.

"Oh geez, how adorable. Looking for a stupid book." he replied sarcastically.

Randall let out a threatning growl.

He finished his lunch and went to find something that could save his book.

He managed to find snatch a couple of napkins, and started to wipe his book off.

"Stupid Wazowski," Randall muttered under his breath, as he was cleaning off his book.

Then the bell rang for lunch to be over. Randall went to his locker and put his book away.

When he arrived on the floor, Mike was tossing around something that looked like a bubble gun, except the round things were blue and the rest was purple.

He was tossing it back and forth between his hands.

"Wazowski, put that down!" Randall hissed.

Mike jumped.

"What for? It's just a stupid plastic toy." he replied cooly.

Randall shook his head.

"It's not just a plastic toy Wazowski. Now give it to me before you end up breaking it."

He grabbed the front of the toy like machine.

He and Mike started to pulling on the machine like to little kids fighting over a toy.

Waternoose walked in.

"Let go of it Wazowski. It's not a toy!" Randall exclaimed, pulling the toy his way.

"If it's not a toy then why does it look like one?" Mike asked pulling the machine towards him.

They kept doing this for a good while.

"I'm serious, let go!" Randall growled.

Mike looked at him smuggly.

"Let go? Okay if you say so." He let go of the machine, and caused Randall to stumble and fell on his back.

The machine flew out of Randall's hands, and fell on the ground, before bouncing on the rifle end part.

A yellow blast of light went across the entire floor.

Causing everyone to shrink and turn very very young.

Everyone on the floor was little kids, except Randall and Waternoose.

Randall was a baby, and Waternoose was a young man, about fourty two years old, with brown business like hair and a brown mustache.

Mike looked around and at his hands. "Wook at us!" Fungus exclaimed, "We wittle kids!"

He looked about five, having trouble with his L's and R's.

His helmet falling over his eyes.

Everyone who was wearing helmets had this problem.

Needleman toddled his way over there.

"That machwine must of tuwn us to wittle kids." he replied.

Everyone looked to be around four or five years old. Fungus looked for Randall.

"Wandall?" he called. "Whewe awe yoou?"

A small cry emitted next to Randall's inventions. T

here was Randall waving his small hands in frustration.

A diaper on him.

He was babbling something in baby talk, pointing at Mike. T

hen he fell on his back. "What he saying?" Claws asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"I can stand him a wittle bit." Fungus replied, placing his fingers on his chin.

"What? What? What?" They demanded.

"Umm..." Fungus muttered, focusing on Randall.

"Wazowski, fauwt, idiot. That's all I can get." He looked at them apoligeticly.

Waternoose slicked his newly brown hair back.

"Did Randall create something that can translate baby talk?"

Fungus eyes gleamed.

"O-of couwse!" he replied going over to Randall's box.

He started to dig through it.

He pulled out two pairs of blue baby booties.

He put them on Randall's feet.

Immediatly his voice was heard, but it sound like them.

"This is outwagous! Unexcepteble! Wazowski I sweaw I wiw kiw yooou!" Randall cried.

Just then Celia appeared on the floor and saw them.

She gasped.

"Smooshie Poo!" Mike gasped.

"Micheal?" she asked. "What happen to you guys? You're all children!"

Fungus adjusted his glasses.

Randall rolled side to side trying to sat himself up.

"I can expwain that." he replied.

Celia picked him up and cradled him.

"Wazowski, took one of my inventions, the pacifer way, thinking it was a toy. I twied taking it away fwom him." Randall informed. "I towd him to wet go, which he did. I fewl, dwopped the pacifer way and the west you can see."

Celia nodded understandly.

"I'll take you guys to my apartment. You can stay there til this situation has been sorted out." she replied.

Fungus cocked his head.

"W-wouldn't it looke suspwicious i-if all of us f-fowowed you?" he asked.

Randall rolled his eyes.

"Is the wesowution to that. Watonoose take hawf us, and Cewia the ofer hawf. Pwobwem sowve." Randall replied.

Mike rolled his eye.

"Smawt Wandall, smawt. That stupid."

Celia looked at him sharply.

"Mike!" she scowled. "Since you guys are little kids, noone is too say any harsh words. Besides Randall's plan is brilliant. Waternoose would like to help?"

Waternoose shrugged.

"Might as well." he smiled, as the bell rang.

Celia round them up.

"Come along. Time we get going, but stay were I can see you."

They nodded and split in half.

Fungus grabbing Randall's box of inventions.

They walked out of the factory.

Celia still had Randall in her arms.

He was nodding off and on.

Trying to stay awake.

Jerry looked at him.

"What's wit Wandall?" he asked.

Celia looked at Randall.

He was sleeping but kept jolting awake.

"From his now little biology system is telling him that he needs to sleep. Naps are very important for a baby. They have to sleep a miniman of twenty hours a day." She rocked him.

Randall shook his head.

"Noooo." he moaned tiredly.

"Shhh." she cooed to him.

Randall shook his head, yawning.

Mike started complaining.

"This is nuts. I wish we had my caw."

Sulley rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Mikey, get over it. You wouldn't be able to dwive. We to wittle." the blue and purple polka dotted monster replied.

Mike started to grumble.

"I don't see Wandall wawking."

Celia looked at him.

Then she smiled.

"Oh Googely Bear. I'm sure if Randall wanted to walk, he would, but his legs and stomach muscles are to weak."

Randall let out a small cry.

He was asleep, but jolted awake agian.

Fungus sighed.

"Wandall just faw sweep. You havwen't sweep in months."

Randall shook his head.

"No! No sweep. Nightmawes come back." He complained sleepily.

Celia started to rock him agian, singing a soft lullabye.

Randall shook his head complaining agian.

"Noooo!"

Celia shushed him gently.

"There there now." she coaxed.

Randall shook his head agian.

Sleep drifting over him agian.

He was fast asleep agian.

Celia couldn't help but smile.


	2. Celia's Apartment

**I know it's been awhile. But school been crap lately. So finally here's chapter two. Enjoy and reveiw!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Celia's Apartment<p>

Celia opened her apartment door and let her friends in.

There was a TV in the middle of the room.

A couch, two chairs on each side of it, a desk next to the chair on the right.

Randall jolted awake again.

He was panting. "

You okay Randall?" she asked.

He was pale and he nodded.

"Mmmhmm." he whimpered.

She smiled and laid him on her couch.

A coffee table was in the middle of the room.

Pictures of her family and friends were hanging on the wall and on some shelves.

"Fungus, I want you to make sure that Randall doesn't fall off the couch. I have to go to the other room and get some stuff. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

Fungus nodded his head.

He crawled onto the couch and sat Randall on his lap.

Randall looked like he wanted to protest but didn't.

Celia came back with some baby items and sat them on the ground.

She spread a blanket with horse on it on the ground.

She grabbed Randall and sat him on the blanket, pillows around him.

She placed some baby toys around him.

He just looked at them.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"So you can play with them." she replied.

"Play?" he questioned. "I don't do playing."

He picked up a rattle.

It was blue with pink squiggles on it.

Mike was pointing a finger at him and laughed.

"Ha! Wizard-Boy's holding a wattle!"

Randall let out a growl and threw the rattle at him, which hit him on the forehead.

Randall started laughing.

Celia looked at Randall with a patient anger.

"Randall," she scowled, her snakes hissing lightly.

Randall stuck a finger in his mouth and cocked his head, looking innocent.

Celia rolled her eye and went over to investigate the bruise on Mike's forehead.

"I swear you two need to learn how to get along." she scowled.

She turned her focus back to Mike's forehead.

Randall rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing serious, but I advise that you try not hitting your head again." she answered.

Mike nodded.

Randall did a fake yawn.

"Okay so what do we do now?" he asked, as if he really cared.

Fungus placed the Pacifier Ray gun in front of him.

"Change back?" he questioned.

Randall looked at him then the machine.

He reached down to pick it up, but it fell apart before he could touch it.

"No work now. Broke. Need tools. Wots of things." The lizard monster replied.

He looked a little guilty.

He felt like this was all his fault.

Even though Mike was part of it.

Sulley looked at him.

Even though Randall was now a baby, he still had his sense of pride.

He walked over to him and picked up a piece of metal.

"You built this wight?" he asked.

Randall nodded.

"Uh huh, but broke. Me can't fix. No tools."

Randall leaned back on the pillows.

He placed his hands over his eyes.

"I screw up again." he muttered to himself.

Sulley gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean you screw up again?"

Randall sighed.

"Common thingy. I build then break. No tools mean no fix. Common trouble."

Suddenly a phone started going off.

Fungus went through Randall's box and pulled out a red cell phone.

"Hello?" Fungus asked.

"Hello Jakey sweetie, is Randall or your Uncle Fungus there? Can you put it on speaker phone?" A female voice asked.

Fungus put it on speaker phone.'

"Now may I speak to Randall?" The women on the phone asked.

Fungus looked at Randall.

Randall motioned his hand acrossed his neck.

A sign for no.

"U-uh Uncle Randy i-is using the potty." Fungus answered.

Randall smacked his head with the palm of his hand.

_Fungus you idiot! _

"Oh well I guess... That's not going to work! Jeffery Fungus how dare you lie to me? Randall put this up to you didn't he?" The women acussed.

Randall buried his head in his hands.

Fungus handed him the phone.

"Hello mom." Randall greeted.

His face was slightly red from embarrassment.

"Randall how can you let Fungus down right lie to me? You know I feel about you not answering your phone and lying to me."

"Sorry Mom."

"Sorry isn't going to cut this time young man. Are you trying to avoid our Mommy/Randall day?"

"What? Of course not Mom. I would never miss our special day together without a good reason." He lied.

He heard Mike sniggered, and threw a teething ring at him.

"Ow!" the cyclops cried.

"What was that?" his mother asked.

"A co worker of mine just dropped a scream canister on his foot. He'll be fine." Randall lied.

"Randall? Your voice sounds alot younger you didn't... Randall did your inventions turn you and your co-workers into children?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

_How did she know? _

"What? Oh no mom. You must be imagining things. I have a sight uh... cold! Ya and you know my voice changes when i get sick." To prove his point he coughed in his hand.

"I'm not buying it Randall. I'm coming over to pick you up. Where are you?"

"What? N-no you can't? I-I'm babysitting Jake!" He quickly replied.

It was another lie, but he couldn't risk to get into trouble agian.

"Randall." She warned.

He groaned.

"Fine you caught me! You were right. We did turn into children, but it wasn't my fault!"

"I'm coming to get you. Good bye sweetie."

"Bye." he muttered, hanging up.

He groaned. He was so dead.


End file.
